1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing image data, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus using a rewritable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A real-time image processing apparatus optimally processes image data read by a one-dimensional image sensor of a reader in real time, and sends the processed image data to an outputter. Here, a plurality of line memories (for example, FIFO memories) are used in an image processing circuit mainly using a spatial filter. The size, the number and the configuration of the line memories are univocally decided by a predetermined image processing condition, for example, the image quality, the output image size or the reading rate depending on the reading resolution of the image sensor, or the processing speed required in accordance with the printer system speed. The circuit configuration associated with the line memories and the image processing algorithm are similarly univocally decided. Therefore, when the user changes the image processing condition such as the image quality, the output image size or the processing speed, since the configuration of the line memories for image processing and the image processing algorithm are always the same, there are cases where optimal image processing is not performed to degrade the image quality. Moreover, even when it is intended to output a high-quality image, since the configuration of the line memories for image processing and the image processing algorithm are always the same, the image quality cannot be increased to the desired one.